


Ты убил меня на Луне

by BonnyRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: Америка деловито настроил водительское сидение под себя и поправил зеркало заднего вида. Отдавать управление в чужие руки на своей территории было их хорошей традицией.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Ты убил меня на Луне

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirenna/gifts).



> 1\. Что-то модно, что-то вышло из моды, а что-то - вечно. РосАм мой РосАм. Мое любимое - отрывки из разных временных периодов, объединенных общей идеей.   
> 2\. Настоятельно рекомендую послушать и почитать упомянутые произведения.  
> 3\. Название работы - отсылка к песне You Killed Me on the Moon by Blow. Хотите, воспринимайте это как метафору. Но слушать лучше MGMT — Little Dark Age.

Сталин не любил сюрпризы.

Россия прекрасно знал, что в этом доме невозможно что-то скрыть от хозяина, поэтому чеканил шаг с излишней усердностью — звук, кажется, было слышно во всех пяти спальнях. Он пришел с привычной точностью после часа дня в столовую, где уже успели убрать следы позднего завтрака.

— Выйдем, — хрипло и коротко бросил Сталин, следя за ним то ли из одного зеркала, то ли разом из всех. Сам Россия его не видел — только чувствовал, а потому беспрекословно повиновался.

Тысячу раз Россия созерцал Черное море с разных ракурсов, но все же каждый раз задерживал взгляд на притягательной картине, открывавшейся с высоты «Холодной речки». Сегодня зеленовато-синяя гладь тихо мурлыкала под лучами августского солнца — беспощадно слепящего и согревающего все, кроме сердца. Кожу под плотной военной формой стянуло холодом. Россия не позволил себе улыбнутся, когда ветер с отчетливым запахом соли ударил ему в лицо, — для эмоций будет другое время, когда он все-таки коснется моря.

Сталин осторожно дернул короткой рукой, которая несомненно с каждым днем приносила ему все больше неудобств, и спрятал болезненную гримасу за трубкой. Это было настолько знакомо, что Россия иногда ловил себя на мысли будто оно никогда не закончится.

 _«Сегодня мне снилась Като»,_ — хотел бы услышать Россия от Сталина, но сама мысль о таком казалась абсурдной и смешной. Тогда можно было бы, как прежде, ненадолго стать Ваней. Но они десятилетиями обходились без откровенных разговоров, так с чего бы начинать сейчас?

— Не позволяй дурить себе голову, а затем морочить ее нашему народу.

Задавать вопросы было бесполезно — России в сущности никогда не нравилось строить из себя дурака, потому что тем везло только в сказках, а он давно увяз в были. После войны — против них, _союзничая с ними_ , — он вспомнил слишком много. Виновата ли в том была смерть миллионов его детей? Обескровившая его, поставившая под вопрос само его существование…

Или же дело было в тех витиеватых увлекательных письмах, которые слал ему Англия в те годы? Россия не имел права писать в той же манере, но слишком часто ловил себя на том, что с привычной легкостью переходит на искренний яркий слог — он любил их переписку. Им всегда было проще излагать свои мысли на бумаге, именно в этих письмах они с Англией приходили к компромиссу, пониманию и уважению. При личных встречах между ними вставало многое, но в рукописных предложениях преград не было… тогда, давно.

Вспомнилось и другое — любовь к тонким сорочкам, приятно холодившим тело. Ведь это он — он же? — носил их тогда, когда возвращался во дворец. Там его всегда ждали нагретая постель, игристое вино и улыбки. Он катал на плечах маленьких княжон, смотревших на него с обожанием, держал за руку вдовствующую императрицу, возражал царю, не страшась.

Вспоминалось разгульное начало двадцатого века, танцоры с мускулистыми икрами и подкрашенными ресницами. Эти мужчины обдавали томными взглядами и приторными цветочными ароматами, мешавшимися с потом… Россия всегда любил балет.

Почему-то ко всему этому исчезло отвращение, зато вернулось чувство причастности. Это было плохо. Америка… Америка! Все стало каким-то до обидного банальным — набившее оскомину подозрение. Россия давал повод: в минуты слабости он на разные лады склонял его человеческое имя и с удовольствием обнаруживал человека в нем самом — такого ослепительно нелепого, восхитительно возвышенного, до боли близкого…

— Я все еще помню, что написано в тех дневниках. Прошли десятилетия, а ты все так же слаб.

Отвечать на такое было нельзя. Россия уставился на тонкую дымчатую полоску, разделявшую небо и море. В нем самом было многовато пустот, но он с жадностью впитывал чужие. Сотни исписанных листов — описывающих его, компрометирующих, но ни разу не стыдных.

— Он уничтожит тебя за твою бесхребетность, а его собачонки растащат тебя на куски. И обвинить их за это будет сложно, — Сталин шумно втянул носом воздух и посмотрел испытывающе. Россия перевел взгляд и вновь слабо удивился — как при их значительной разницы в росте, Сталин по-прежнему казался ему выше.

_«Имеет весьма досадные слабости и подвержен влиянию из-за излишне впечатлительной натуры. Склонен к меланхолии. Периоды кипучей деятельности резко сменяются хандрой. Неоспоримо — требует пристального внимания, но крайне нетерпим к вмешательству…»_

— Знаю, — в ушах звучал свистящий шепот Берии, воспоминания о котором посылали по телу неприятные мурашки — такие неправильные в солнечном доме маленькой умной Абхазии. Россия еще помнил, как после коротких ответов глаза в глаза его наотмашь били по лицу — не очень больно, обидно. Страдания причинять можно было не лично ему, чтобы он ощущал себя наказанным.  
— Ты должен существовать. Не смей разрушать то, что я сделал, — с поразительно искренней злостью выплюнул Сталин. Чаще он молчал, поэтому сейчас каждая его фраза походила на одно некрасивое слипшееся слово.  
— Я продолжу жить, — не особенно веря в сказанное, отозвался Россия и показался сам себе похожим на завравшегося школьника. Чем он лучше смешно перекрашенной, напудренной Ляли, размахивающей бокалом и заявляющей с апломбом о своем положении?  
Россия умел жить, но настойчиво забывал об этом — слишком часто приходилось умирать.

 **Като (Екатерина Сванидзе)** — первая жена Иосифа Сталина. Умерла в довольно юном возрасте от болезни, оставив восьмимесячного сына. Некоторые историки утверждают, что муж ее крайне любил.  
 **Ляля (Валентина Дроздова)** — любовница Лаврентия Берии, неофициальная «вторая жена», родившая ему дочь. На момент их знакомства была школьницей.

* * *

_«… А потом кричу: «Ты хоть душу-то любишь во мне? Душу — любишь?» А он все трясется и чернеет: «Сердцем, — орет, — сердцем — да, сердцем люблю твою душу, но душою — нет, не люблю!»  
И как-то дико, по-оперному рассмеялся, схватил меня, проломил мне череп и уехал во Владимир-на-Клязьме. Зачем уехал? К кому уехал? Мое недоумение разделяла вся Европа».  
(«Москва-Петушки», В. Ерофеев)_

Америка деловито настроил водительское сидение под себя и поправил зеркало заднего вида. Отдавать управление в чужие руки на своей территории было их хорошей традицией. Россия практически никогда не сталкивался с возражениями, когда усаживался за руль, гостя в Штатах. Поэтому, будучи дома, сразу занимал место справа, зная — Америка найдет дорогу.

Изучать друг друга вот таким нехитрым способом было эффективно и в чем-то даже интимно. Америка погружался в каждое задание с полной самоотдачей, не отпускал шуток про состояние дорог или российского автопрома, рулил со знанием дела и на любые подсказки реагировал молниеносно. В общем-то, был приятен… Россия ловил себя на мысли, что мог бы запросто объехать с ним весь земной шар, если бы кто-нибудь внезапно решил опутать Землю дорожной сетью, проигнорировав соленые моря и бесконечные океаны. А когда они бы это сделали, то отправились бы изучать другие планеты. Их путешествие никогда бы не закончилось и всегда было бы интересно обоим.

Они остановились лишь однажды — Америка подхватил бумажник и карточку автозаправки. Россия проводил его взглядом и потянулся, разминая затекшие конечности. Легкий запах бензина щекотал ноздри, умиротворение затапливало и оставляло голову блаженно пустой.

Америка вернулся с двумя стаканчиками, всучил России картонную подставку и щелкнул ремнем безопасности.

— Твой справа, — бросил он, заводя автомобиль.  
— С ореховым сиропом? Ты меня балуешь, — прокомментировал Россия и сделал второй глоток капучино. В ответ послышалось насмешливое фырканье. Себе Америка взял американо, кто бы сомневался. Наверное, Италия до сих пор заказывает ему кофе заранее, когда готовится к встрече, и неизменно щурит теплые карие глаза, вспоминая войну.

Преодолеть сто пятьдесят километров можно было без остановок, но они порой вот так притормаживали — перекусывали и кидались ничего незначащими фразочками. Россия редко подсказывал, куда нужно повернуть, потому что большую часть времени дорога была прямой. На проселочной Америка еще мог бы поплутать, но недолго.

В этих краях Россия считался московским дачником, от неодобрительного шепота соседей его спасало только заверение в том, что он рос в этих местах. Это была чистая правда, про век он предпочитал не упоминать.

Поставив машину и закрыв ворота, Россия кинул Америке ключи.

— Открой сарай и грабли достань.  
— На заднем сидении мешки, — напомнил Америка, поймав связку, и отправился к небольшому деревянному строению.

Осень делала с ним что-то невообразимое. Россия втянул носом воздух и осмотрелся. После его последнего визита почти ничего не изменилось. Да и с чего бы вдруг? Ключи от дома были только у Беларуси и Украины. Раньше они поочередно навещали друг друга в конце августа — помогали собирать урожай на личных небольших участках, просто общались вдалеке от кабинетов и формальностей. Эта привычка осталась со времен Союза, любой из них мог без приглашения заявиться к другому и выполнить какую-нибудь мелкую работу.

 _«Сорняки у тебя наросли, оболтус. Я тебе такие подсолнухи оставила, приезжай»._ Украина давно не приезжала, а забрать у нее ключ казалось России мелочным и недостойным. Она у него свой тоже не просила. Обсуждать такие вещи всерьез не было ни желания, ни времени.

 _«Практичными вас не назовешь… Можно еще больше цветов вместо овощей насажать?»._ Беларусь — самая младшая, а всегда любила их отчитывать. Украина улыбалась и шептала ему, как сильно она похожа на мать. Россия кивал, но не рассуждал — плохо помнил ее лицо. Перед глазами маячил красивый профиль Оли, в ушах звучал переливающийся голос Наташи.

Россия тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. Америка положил ему руку на плечо и почти в самое ухо сказал:

— Задание выполнено, сэр. Переоденусь и примусь за дело. Даже не вздумай заикаться о своих трениках, — Америка повернул ключ в тяжелом замке, дверь поддалась ему, будто ничего не весила. — У меня старые джинсы с собой.  
— Такой предусмотрительный, — хмыкнул Россия и зашел следом.

Дом остыл. Внутри стоял затхлый запах, так что первым делом они открыли окна в комнатах. Но перед сном надо будет натопить, иначе греться придется исключительно об Америку, подумал Россия и неожиданно для себя тихо рассмеялся. Тот походил на печку — всегда теплый, порой чересчур.

Иногда Россия приезжал в загородный дом Америки и они собирали осенние листья на заднем дворе. Америка готовил мясо на гриле, прихлебывая пиво в лучших традициях жанра, а потом они подолгу сидели вдвоем на деревянном помосте и смотрели на звезды. Это была одна из тех романтичных вещей, которые оба позволяли себе без мук совести. Россия считал, что Америку после таких посиделок очень глупо не целовать — он был тихим, с горячими руками и холодными губами.

Ответные визиты не заставляли себя ждать. Америка бодро переоделся в выцветшие джинсы и уже вооружился полиэтиленовыми мешками. Когда перед ним ставили задачу, он пер напролом. Очень полезное свойство, если направлять его в мирное русло. Россия задумчиво уставился на мангал. Быть гостеприимным хозяином — пункт обязательный для выполнения, не сказать, что сложный.

— Давай закругляйся, обедо-ужин готов.  
— Так, а где «спасибо»? Ваня, это как-то невежливо, — Америка оперся на грабли, а свободной рукой провел по лбу, изображая усталость.  
— А ты помнишь, как меня благодарил? Хлопнул по заднице и сказал «ох, детка, я же говорил — плевое дело». Мне повторить? — Россия прищурился на мгновение и сразу расслабился. Америка таращил нечеловечески голубые глаза — сущая невинность — и пожал плечами.  
— Только, если похлопываниями дело не ограничится. Я не люблю затянутые прелюдии.

Америка ел шашлык с таким искренним удовольствием, что Россия сразу простил ему дурацкие шуточки. Американская любовь к еде играла на руку и, к счастью, отвлекала. Потому что похлопываниями бы все точно не закончилось.

* * *

Он заметил, как она отделилась от толпы и проследил за ее движениями в сторону балкона. Оставлять высокопоставленную гостью в одиночестве было бы грубо, а учитывая ее принадлежность к вражеской стороне, еще и опрометчиво.

— С вами все в порядке? Позвать медиков? — Россия знал, что она не слышала его шагов.  
— Ох… нет, не стоит беспокоиться, — Жаклин отрепетировано улыбнулась. Совсем не красавица, но обладательница кое-чего куда более важного — «шарма», как восхищенно выдыхал Франция, рассказывая о первой леди США.

Россия не спешил попадаться на удочку лощенного обаяния Жаклин Кеннеди, но ему определенно нравилось на нее смотреть. Он еще не нашел в ней необходимой для симпатии глубины. Хорошо воспитанная, выученная и стильно одетая, она пленяла собеседников ароматом духов и фразами, которые всегда были в тему. Аккуратные шляпки, перчатки, жакеты, украшения — умеренно, выверено в аптекарских дозах. Идеальная витрина страны, скрывающая не самое приятное содержимое.

— Захотелось подышать свежим воздухом… Вы курите? — Жаклин посмотрела России в глаза и растянула губы чуть шире. Почему-то казалось, что они заговорщики, которые делятся ценной информацией под носом сильных мира сего.  
— Да. Я бы предложил вас угостить, но боюсь поставить вас в неудобное положение, — Россия извлек из кармана пачку и отразил ее улыбку.  
— Не откажусь, — она вытащила сигарету без намека на замешательство. Закуривая, Жаклин не изменилась в лице. Возможно, она бы продолжала источать дружелюбие, даже если бы Россия дал ей папиросы с самым отвратительным табаком на свете. Это немного умиляло.

— Вам тоже стало душно или вы отвлеклись из-за меня?  
— Скажем так, мне бы хотелось знать, где находятся важные гости. Вдруг вас хватится супруг? Нам, как принимающей стороне, пришлось бы держать ответ.

Жаклин затянулась и согласно покивала.

— Вам неуютно?  
— Не здесь и не сейчас. А вот вам — да, — она стрельнула глазами, но — вот умница! — черту не переступила.  
— Не из-за вас, — Россия выдохнул дым.

Жаклин повела плечами и позволила себе окинуть взглядом раскинувшийся внизу город. Ничего примечательного или вопиюще варварского на ее утонченный вкус (разве нет?), но она замерла, будто настигнутая воспоминанием. Россия ее не торопил.

— Вы не человек, — ровно сказала она, — но ваши привычки, ваша речь… Я встречаю уже не первое воплощение, ни одно не похоже на другое. Я хорошо знаю Альфреда и мне сложно сравнивать его с вами. Не из-за наших систем, о нет, — Жаклин приподняла руку с сигаретой, словно пыталась поймать слова. — Вы такие же личности, как люди, со вкусами, взглядами, настроением и характером. Это сбивает с толку.  
— Нас тоже, — зачем-то признался Россия.  
— Вы были друзьями…  
— Не были, — резче, чем хотел, отрезал Россия. Жаклин не стала возражать и он продолжил: — Вы правы — мы похожи на людей, но только похожи. Удачная форма, чтобы мимикрировать и не испугать. Сотни лет жизни накладывают свой отпечаток. Америку когда-то связывали дружеские отношения с той территорией, которую я сейчас представляю, но это был не я.

Жаклин неспешно закончила сигарету и горько улыбнулась, поднимая взгляд:

— В моей жизни тоже есть эпизоды, которые произошли будто не со мной. Но я не могу от них отказаться, у меня нет в запасе веков на то, чтобы забыть. Я хотела бы верить, что уж несколько десятков лет я наскребу, хотя конфликт двух ядерных держав колеблет мою уверенность.

— Джеки, вот ты где! — порой Америка бывал чертовски вовремя, но чаще возникал там, где его не ждали. — Все в порядке, мэм? — заметив Россию, он подобрался и обеспокоенно посмотрел на Жаклин.  
— Все отлично, Альфред. Страшно захотелось закурить, а мистер Советский Союз, — она выразительно вскинула брови, — составил мне приятную компанию.  
— Отлично. Но чтобы он ни сказал, не верь. Он тот еще лжец, — Америка настойчиво потянул ее к выходу, даже не попытавшись понизить голос.

Россия пожал плечами, туша свою сигарету. Он краем уха услышал, как Жаклин попыталась успокоить Америку и будто бы даже пожурить. Возможно, ее муж хранил папочку с компроматом на свою страну, которой любезно поделился с супругой. Было бы забавно почитать ее содержимое.

* * *

_«Все люди — братья, мы — седьмая вода,  
И мы едем, не знаю, зачем и куда.  
Мой сосед не может, он хочет уйти,  
Но он не может уйти, он не знает пути;_

_И вот, мы гадаем, какой может быть прок  
В троллейбусе, который идет на восток.  
В троллейбусе, который идет на восток.  
В троллейбусе, который…»  
(Группа Кино — Троллейбус)_

Спросонья Россия решил, что последние сто пятьдесят с лишним лет были всего лишь кошмаром, над которым стоит подумать только, если он не растворится в солнечном свете. Кончики пальцев покалывало, из-под теплого пухового одеяла не хотелось выбираться. Под утро печка была теплая, но недостаточно, чтобы прогреть дом. На улице хрустел морозец, лошади в конюшне жались друг к другу и недовольно фыркали… Надо вставать.

Одолженный Америкой тулуп должен был просохнуть за ночь. Альфред ловко стоял на коньках, но завалить его в сугроб было, пожалуй, даже слишком просто… Император бы не одобрил, члены делегации бы вежливо посмеялись, а потом тихо выговаривали Америке за излишнюю фамильярность.

Но сейчас посторонних не было, только теплый, сопящий Америка, пропахший дымом… Из сна Россию вышвырнуло резко — он подскочил, распахнув глаза. Слева в зеркале отражался он, а не империя. Ни сорочек, ни слегка кудрявившихся на кончиках волос, ни странной ненависти к собственному отражению. Тишина запылившегося дачного дома и голоса детворы за окном.

Америка был преступно похож на самого себя, когда спал. Во время бодрствования его чудовищно выдавали глаза. Изменения маскировались очками, мальчишеская улыбка была его верным союзником, но все же… он проигрывал. Где-то в голове Россия мелочно радовался его испорченности, но на душе в такие моменты было гадко. Этот внутренний диссонанс ощущался не всегда, полтора века назад Россия его не замечал.

В этом виноваты люди — хрупкие, недолговечные, с короткой памятью. И все же свалить на них все было бы неправильно. Они сменяли друг друга быстро, а страны продолжали топтаться на старых-добрых граблях с извращенным удовольствием, лелея обиды с детской настойчивостью.

— Просыпайся, Федя, Луизиана объявила независимость.  
— Sudistes sanglants! [фр. Чертовы южане!] — Америка приоткрыл один бесстыже-голубой глаз, слишком хитро поблескивающий для только что проснувшегося.

От французского Америки всегда веяло ленивой небрежностью, акцент он сохранял из вредности. Хотя не мог похвастаться произношением бодро чирикающего Канады или Англии, который смеха ради мастерски имитировал любой провинциальный выговор. Россия никогда не разговаривал с Америкой на французском, тот слишком быстро раздражался и закрывался. Наверное, Франция часами его изводил, отказываясь переходить на английский и уличая в грубости, попутно комментируя качество интерьера.

Россия не сразу выплыл из своих мыслей, а когда вернулся в реальность, заметил мягкий взгляд, которым на него смотрел на него Америка.

— Ты чего? — Россию сложно было смутить такой глупостью. Он был в этом абсолютно уверен.

Америка покачал головой.

— Не хотел отвлекать. Если ты уходишь в себя и при этом улыбаешься, тебя лучше не прерывать. Редкий момент — я загляделся, — просто признался он, мазнув губами по виску. Все выглядело и звучало естественно: шуршание одежды, Америка, хозяйничающий не в своем доме, разговоры о делах на день.

— Ты смотри, кто вернулся! Я же говорил, она всегда тебя ждет, — Америка показался в дверях с серо-полосатой кошкой, которая пока позволяла себя беспардонно тискать. — Как ты ее назвал?  
— Муся.  
— Да? А я думаю она все-таки Мими, — кошка мявкнула и спрыгнула с его рук. — Я привез корм, кстати.

Россия почесал за ухом старую знакомую. Кто бы сомневался, вертелось на языке, но он смолчал.

* * *

Великий князь вновь громко рассмеялся. За ним такое водилось в последнее время. Россия стоял чуть в стороне, внутренне радуясь и успокаиваясь. Любовная хворь Алексея шла на спад — новые удивительные места и знакомства этому способствовали.

— Надеюсь, ты тоже горишь от нетерпения, Ваня, — Америка проверял оружие лично, хотя в их распоряжении был целая Западная дивизия. — Уверен, что ты прежде не охотился на бизонов.  
— И не собирался начинать, но князь… — Россия неопределенно махнул в сторону Алексея. — Ваши забавы кажутся ему любопытными.

Америка недоверчиво хохотнул. Генерал Шеридан с присущим ему талантом отобрал необычных людей в сопровождающие. Некий малый по имени Буффало Билл и индеец Пятнистый Хвост, как раз о чем-то рассказывали князю. Можно было бы подойти и послушать, но генерал Джордж Кастер, возглавивший конвой, дал команду выдвигаться.

Россия ездил на лошадях столько, сколько себя помнил, и все же, глядя сейчас на Америку, не мог не отметить как естественно тот смотрелся в седле. Его очки — Техас — были все еще в новинку, делали Америку самую малость старше. Но он все еще резко переключался от ребяческого веселья в дипломатическую серьезность и обратно. Сегодня это усугубило шампанское, которое они утром пили за здоровье великого князя.

Охота не входила в число его любимых занятий, но все же Россия находил некое удовольствие, видя раскрасневшегося Алексея, вскинувшего «Спрингфилд» в победном жесте. Сущий мальчишка… Другой мальчишка подъехал к нему поближе и что-то негромко сказал, почтительно наклонив голову. Ей-богу, Америка был невыносим. И на него смотреть было еще приятнее.

— Мне кажется, генерал Кастер и великий князь поладили. Я слышал, Алексея позвали посетить Кентукки. Ты же присоединишься? — приблизившийся Америка вцепился в него взглядом, костяшки пальцев, сжимавших поводья, побелели от напряжения.  
— Я не имею права оставить великого князя без надзора.

Америка просиял и даже не подумал это скрыть. Точно ли его воспитывал Англия? Россия невольно улыбнулся в ответ, протянул руку и коснулся мягких волос. Скользнул большим пальцем по виску, спустил ладонь на шею.

— Сейчас все так хорошо, — едва слышно выдохнул Америка. — Представляешь, как будет дальше?  
— Нет… — честно признался Россия.  
— Еще лучше, — Америка отстранился и, оскалившись, поскакал за добычей.

Россия мгновение или вечность смотрел ему в спину. И верил, что так и будет.


End file.
